


Free Time

by Peko_Pekoyama



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Hope you like, It's allll fluff, i love them a lot so I wrote a little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peko_Pekoyama/pseuds/Peko_Pekoyama
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki hang out at the beach.





	Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first Work I've ever posted online! I'm extremely insecure about my writing but I'm always trying to improve. I really hope you like this short Hinanami Fic though! Enjoy!

"Ah... Nanami shouldn't you be more careful?"

Chiaki tilted her head, eyes not looking up from her game. "What do you mean Hinata-Kun?" 

Hajime scratched his head. "Well I mean, you're holding your game right above the water. What happens if you drop it?" 

"I won't drop it." She said quickly.

'Confident as always...' He thought to himself. He couldn't help but smile at her though. He could tell she was focused on her game because whenever she was she would stick her tongue out just a little bit. It was cute.

Hajime took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of the ocean, which he had become very familiar with. He buried his feet deeper in the sand. It was soft on his toes, and it was actually kind of relaxing. 

"The ocean is very calming." Chiaki said, almost as if she could read his thoughts.

He nodded. "Yeah, I come here at night sometimes, just to relax..."

She smiled. "I can understand that. I really like the sound the waves make, and the smell just makes me feel like we aren't really trapped here... if that makes any sense." She looked up from her game. "I think being here with you also helps." 

Hajime returned her smile. "Same with you." 

Chiaki didn't talk much, she was usually too engrossed in her games to hold a conversation. Though, she was still such a relaxing person to be around. She was kind, and very attentive and Hajime felt like he could unwind and be himself around her. 

Chiaki got up from her spot and moved closer to Hajime, digging her feet in the damp sand next to his, and laying her head on his shoulder.

Hajime felt his cheeks heat up.

"The sunset is pretty..."

He nodded, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. God she could be a little too forward sometimes. 

"Yeah..." he managed to squeak out.

"Hinata-Kun... thank you for hanging out with me today."

Hajime smiled and patted her head gently. "No problem, Nanami. I always have a good time with you."

"I hope we can play games together, or even just sit like this more often."

"We will, and when we get off this island, we will play all the games you want together." Hajime said.

Hajime looked down at Chiaki, seeing that she had fallen asleep. He smiled, shaking his head. 'She would fall asleep when I get all sentimental...' 

He gently tried to get up without waking her, hooking his arms under her legs and back and picking her up.

"Get off this island with me Nanami." 

She frowned. It hurt her heart so bad that she couldn't.


End file.
